The Tale of Prince Ugly
by killbillberg
Summary: This story is about an ugly prince who falls in love with a beautiful princess, and a over controlling mother.


The Tale of 

Prince Ugly

Narrator/Queen.…………………………………Jessica Prince Ugly………………………………….John Kilberg Princess Isabel…………………………………Ali Porter Lady Clara………………………………………Sara Vila Witch Greenwood………………………………….Lexee   
Act One Scene One 

Narrator:

My name is Queen Sassy. I am the mother to Prince Charlie, whom likes to call himself Prince Ugly. He was born with an ugly form, but I do not blame him or me. He is my son, and I love him. Except, when he chooses to marry a Princess, whom dose not like his form, he goes on a quest, with the Princess and her helper. He goes out to find the witch of the land, Witch Greenwood. And so the story starts at the beginning.

It will go to the Witch knocking at the castle door. Prince "Ugly" goes to answer it.

Witch Greenwood:

Are you a servant?

Prince Ugly:

No, I'm the prince.

Greenwood:

You really are ugly aren't you? Hahahahaha.

Soon enough the Queen will enter.

Queen:

Witch, you are here to give me my medicine, not to make fun of my son.

Greenwood:

Yea whatever, here's your potion.

Queen:

Thank you now please leave.

She will walk away.

Queen:

I can't stand that Witch we need another one.

Prince Ugly:

I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of people making fun of me!

Queen:

How many times have we talked about this Charlie? You are not ugly; you're just not as great as everyone else.

Prince Ugly:

My name isn't Charlie I don't deserve it.

Queen:

Now Charlie

You are handsome in your own way; you don't need someone to tell you. You have me, and I have you. So what's the sense of having a friend?

Ugly:

Because a friend is someone besides your mom.

Queen:

But Charlie

I can be your friend. Why do we need more people making fun of your looks? You are my son, and I don't want you to cry. There is no need for friends.

Prince Ugly:

Yes there is.

Queen:

No there isn't. All you need is me.

Prince Ugly:

Mother stop singing, I want to go find my princess.

Queen:

What if she doesn't love you?

Prince Ugly:

I'll keep on looking.

Queen:

If you get hurt fine. It's your fault Charlie, and I think your making a big mistake.

Ugly will exit out and before he fully leaves he'll say

Ugly:

I'll be back mom.

Narrator:

What Charlie wasn't aware was that he was going on an adventure.

Act One 

Scene Two

Narrator:

Charlie goes on a search for an available Princess. Soon enough he finds a near by kingdom with an unmarried Princess.

Ugly will knock on the door of the castle and a lady will answer it.

Clara:

Who are you?

She asked sounding freaked out.

Ugly:

My name is Prince Ugly, and I'm here to see the Princess.

Clara:

She's not interested.

Ugly:

Just tell her a Prince is here to see her.

Clara:

Fine, wait right here.

Clara will walk away and after a little while you will hear the Princess acting excited.

Princess:

WOW! A Prince all for me! Golly, I hope he's cute!

Clara:

Yea, really cute (being sarcastic).

Princess:

REALLY?

They will walk up to the Prince.

Princess:

Where is he?

Clara:

There. (Points to Ugly)

Princess:

Oh, EWWWW. He's ugly.

Prince Ugly:

I am here to see if you are unmarried, Princess.

Princess:

Not for you.

Prince Ugly:

I thought you wouldn't look at my face but at me.

Princess:

All I see is an ugly Prince standing in front of me.

Ugly:

I'm sorry for bothering you.

Clara:

Well you should be!

Ugly will walk away.

Princess:

That wasn't very nice Clara.

Clara:

You weren't either Princess.

Princess:

He seemed nice.

Clara:

Oh come of it Isabel, he's an ugly prince.

Princess:

I wonder if he has the courage to come back?

Clara:

I highly think he won't.

Narrator:

The Prince will come back later when he asks the Princess to come on the journey to the Witch. Except there is a little more to tell.

Act One 

Scene Three

Narrator:

The Prince will go to his home and meet up with his mom.

Ugly:

Your right mother, NO ONE LIKES ME!

Queen:

Charlie, I'm your friend. Not these snotty girls.

Ugly:

But I want a wife mother.

Queen will look at a bottle at her hand.

Queen:

That witch forgot the other POTION!

Ugly:

Greenwood was back?

Queen:

Yeah.

Ugly:

Maybe she can give me a potion. Maybe she can make me handsome!

Queen:

Don't do this to yourself Charlie. She won't give you one.

Ugly:

So she does have one!

Queen:

I told her not to give it to you.

Ugly:

Why!

Queen:

Because you belong with me son, you don't need anyone else.

Ugly:

I'm going, and she will give me one. And I will bring the Princess I wish to marry!

Queen:

No, son come back!

Ugly will walk away. He will go back to the Princess and knock on the door.

Ugly:

Princess!

Clara:

What do you want?

Ugly:

Show me Isabel.

Clara:

No.

Princess:

Let him in Clara.

Clara will let him in and coldly him the way to Isabel.

Princess:

I see you've come back?

Ugly:

I want to take you on a journey.

Princess:

What kind of journey?

Ugly:

I want to go to see Witch Greenwood to become handsome and marry you.

Clara:

Yea right.

Princess:

You really want to marry me?

Ugly:

Yes, you're the Princess I'm looking for.

Princess:

Even when I made fun of you before?

Ugly:

I forgive you.

Princess:

Your sweet. I accept.

Ugly:

The marriage?

Princess:

The journey, we'll see after the journey what my answer is.

Ugly:

Great.

Princess:

But I do want Lady Clara to join us.

Ugly:

Fine.

Clara:

Princess, I want to go and laugh when the potion doesn't work.

Princess:

It's settled then. We will begin this journey tomorrow morning.

Ugly:

I shall come back tomorrow then.

Princess:

Fine.

Narrator:

The Prince waved goodbye to the Princess knowing that he made the right choice. All he has to do now is hope that everything goes well.

Act One 

Last Scene

Narrator:

The next morning Ugly goes back to the Princess. She is waiting outside with Lady Clara.

Ugly:

Hello my Princess.

Princess:

Prince, how are you this fine morning.

Ugly:

Fine. Are you ready?

Clara:

What do you think Ugly?

Princess:

Clara! Be nice.

Clara:

Sorry Princess.

She will stick her tong at Ugly behind her back.

Ugly:

Shall we start the journey?

Princess:

Yes.

They will walk off and go to the side.

After a little while they will reach a house and Ugly will knock on the door.

Princess:

Is this the house?

Ugly:

Yes. I'm sure of it.

Clara:

That's what you said with the other 20 houses.

Soon a Greenwood will answer.

Greenwood:

Ugly, is that you?

Ugly:

Yea.

Greenwood:

Why do you bother me? And who is that with you?

Ugly:

This is Princess Isabel and her helper.

Greenwood:

Ok, whatever. What do you want?

Ugly:

I need to speak to you about a potion.

Greenwood:

Do you have money?

Ugly:

Yes.

Greenwood:

Come in!

They will go in. Soon Greenwood will look at Ugly and tries to see what he wants.

Greenwood:

Let me guess, you want a potion to be rich!

Ugly:

I'm a Prince.

Greenwood:

Ah, right. You want a potion so shut your mother up!

Ugly:

I would like that, but no.

Princess:

We want a potion to have Ugly look handsome.

Greenwood:

WHAT! No, I cannot do that.

She will pick up a bottle and show it to them.

Greenwood:

This potion is for bided for you. The Queen has paid me.

Ugly:

Give it to me!

Greenwood:

I cant. I'm sorry.

Princess:

I will pay you triple whatever the Queen gave you.

Clara:

PRINCESS!

Greenwood:

You would, just to help this stupid UGLY Prince!

Princess:

Yes, I would.

Greenwood:

I like this visit.

Soon the Queen will barge in.

Queen:

NO! Stop!

Ugly:

Mom?

Queen:

Do not help this boy! He must stay home with me! I don't want him to get hurt!

Ugly:

MOM! STOP IT! I found a Princess who loves me, and I want to marry her handsome!

Queen:

No!

Princess:

I want to help your son.

Queen:

Who said you can talk?

Princess:

I did! Queen Sassy I'm royal to!

Queen:

I hate that name.

Greenwood:

Hehe, Sassy.

Ugly:

Witch give me the potion.

Greenwood:

Money?

Princess will give her a lot of money.

Greenwood:

YAY! Early pay day!

She will give Ugly the bottle and walk away.

Queen:

NO!

The Queen will start going towards Charlie when Clara pores water on her.

Queen:

NOOOO!

The Queen will fall and die.

Ugly:

Clara you saved me.

Clara:

Drink the potion.

Ugly will drink the potion, and become handsome.

Princess:

Prince Ugly?

Prince Charlie:

My name is not Ugly it's Charlie.

Princess:

YAY! YOU'RE CUTE!

Clara:

He is…

Charlie:

Will you marry me?

Princess:

Yes.

Narrator:

This is the end. Clara becomes Charlie's friend, I die, and Charlie and Isabel marry. Everyone has a happy ending, except for me. Isn't this a great ending.

Now everyone will come out and take a bow.

THE END


End file.
